Chapter 70 (Illegals)
is the seventieth chapter of Hideyuki Furuhashi and Betten Court's Vigilante - My Hero Academia: Illegals. Summary At the penthouse, following the advice of his manager Nomura, Kazuho tries to convince Koichi to get the Hero's license, in this way he will be able to perform heroic acts legally while doing his day job. Koichi asks Kazuho why she is so interested in what he do, although she denies she is. Then he wants to talk to her about another matter, but Kazuho apologizes because she has to get up to attend a meeting at Marukane, although she promises that he will hear him later After the meeting at the Marukame, Nomura agrees with the attendees who will contact the FeatherHats members for the last performance. As soon as the meeting is over, Kazuho and Nomura leave quickly to carry out a street performance. After changing her clothes, Nomura tells her that she has the permits so she can sing without problems. Kazuho to sing one of the songs she had composed and to which Nomura had given a few tweaks, and her performance has a great success among the attendees. After this, Kazuho and Nomura celebrate the success of their performance at a bar. There, they meet the three thugs of the previous day but instead of causing them problems, they congratulate them before leaving, calling Rock to Nomura. When Kazuho asks about it, the manager tells him that it is a simple nickname and that his full name is Rokudo Nomura. The conversation becomes more serious when Nomura talks about what will happen once Narufest is held and Merukane's event department is shutting down. he will be out of job, feeling like a loser, but Kazuho's songs managed to cheer him up. After finishing drinking, Kazuho and Nomura walk back through the streets. The manager is drunk and continues to ramble, but suddenly he hugs Kazuho and confesses that he wants to be her producer, since he is his biggest fan and wants to do everything possible for her. Kazuho feels flattered by his words, but she still searching for wath it is she can do, besides her songs were for herself and give herself courage. She leaves giving thanks to Nomura for everything. The three thugs from before appear to encourage Nomura. He confesses that he wanted her to like him, so he puts on that whole act to pretend being someone he is not. The other three advise him to show her his true colors and go seriously for her, without hiding who he really is. Nomura says that they are right and that he no longer needs them, revealing that he is actually Number 6, and attacks them. Kazuho returns to the penthouse, where Koichi is dressing and trying to tie a new tie for his next interview. Willing to confess her feelings towards him, Kazuho tells him that she wants to talk, but when Koichi shows her that Makoto had given him the tie, Kazuho leaves immediately, without saying anything to Koichi. Koichi leaves after her to know what happens, but she had already left. When she arrives at her house, Kazuho locks herself in her room and phones her manager. Crying, she apologizes for rushing off earlier and tells that she needs him to be there for her. Sitting on the beaten bodies of the thugs, "Nomura" replies not to worry, that he will help her, since he is her fan and will always be on her side. Quick References Chapter Notes *It is revealed that Number 6 survived his previous battle with Knuckleduster. Characters in Order of Appearance *Koichi Haimawari *Number 6 *Kazuho Haneyama *FeatherHATS (mentioned) *Miu *Yu *Sisters of Saint Lila's Academy *Makoto Tsukauchi (mentioned) Site Navigation